


The Whole Facades of Broken People

by Anatemnein



Category: Family Law (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatemnein/pseuds/Anatemnein
Summary: As the casual nature of their relationship runs its course, Randi and Andres find themselves at odds.
Relationships: Randi King/Andres Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the previous story, Shimmer. 
> 
> Thanks to those who read and comment on my work.

~~~~

"Take a left up there, on North Spring Street!" 

Lynn jumped a little, glancing over at Randi as she dug through her purse. "Where the hell is my compact?" she muttered to herself, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Thanks again for coming with me Randi" Lynn said, silently praying this cab ride would be smoother than the last. Randi, ever the straight-shooter, had gotten into a verbal altercation with their last driver that culminated in both of them being forced to leave the taxi and walk 3 blocks in stilettos. 

_"What a jackass" Randi had said at the time, storming off in the direction of the restaurant they'd been en route to. "Hasn't anyone ever told him women don't wear heels for comfort? I can do this all day; as if throwing me out on my ass is gonna stop me!" she'd huffed, keeping a pace Lynn thought was both impossible and admirable._

_"Uh-huh" was all she'd huffed in reply; she never told Randi, who evinced no discomfort whatsoever, but the pinch of her three-inch shoes had hurt her for weeks after._

"Not a problem," Randi replied smoothly, "I've got some research to do for my case--"

"The divorce one?"

"--Uh-huh, and I was needing to go to the courthouse anyway to rifle through some of the tomes in the legal library to brush up a little; haven't had the chance to sink my teeth into a juicy divorce in oh so long."

Lynn paused, trying to carefully word her next question in her brain before saying, "No offense, but why not send Andres? I mean, isn't that his purpose?"

Fortunately Randi seemed unperturbed by the question and simply said, "Andres is out mailing off some checks at the post office and grabbing us some lunch."

By 'us', Lynn knew that Randi meant herself and Andres, and decided that this was the perfect segue into the conversation she'd been planning to have with Randi since this morning, which had been the reason behind her suggestion that they share a cab.

"So he's doing good work then?" Lynn asked curiously.

Randi threw her a confused glance and said, "He's been with me since before I started here, so..."

"Right, right" Lynn replied, nervously glancing away. In spite of her position as head of the firm--sole head since her husband left--Randi's cool, penetrating gaze still made her feel like she was the employee, not the employer.

"You got somethin' you wanna say?" Randi asked sharply, cocking a brow at her.

Lynn drew in a slow breath and said, "I know about you and Andres, Randi."

Randi threw her a look of faux amusement and retorted, "Well, with a mind like that you should be an attorney!"

Lynn glanced away in annoyance before looking back at her and continuing, "You know our policy on inter-office relationships."

"Which is that we don't have one" Randi said slyly.

"Yes we do--"

"No, we have a policy that applies to lower level employees, mainly, people like Patricia, Viveca--"

"And Andres" Lynn cut in quickly.

"And Andres where a romance with another lower level employee is concerned. I'm not some bottom of the totem pole grunt worker, Lynn, I'm a senior partner. In fact, I'm not just _a_ senior partner, I'm _the_ partner whose cases have generated the greatest amount of income since I joined your pipe dream of a firm 8 months ago and helped you make it what it is today. I think you forget I was already establishing myself--fresh out of prison, mind you--when the rug got pulled out from under you by your husband and I took a chance on you."

" _I_ took a chance on _you_ " Lynn shot back, completely insulted. "Don't forget your rouse-the-troops I-hate-men speech that got you hired in the first place!"

"See, now that's where you're wrong. I did put on a great show, if I do say so myself, in your office that day, but don't think the rushed interior decorating and cool facades fooled me. I know a jilted woman when I see one, and I knew I was looking at one that day in your office. That fact was no secret, but what was secret--at least you thought--was how badly you needed me. I dropped a line for you with that speech and you went for it, hook, line and sinker. I knew that when you hired me you did so simply because I hated men. You wanted someone in your corner who knew that bottom of the barrel low like you did, and that's why you needed me, and still do. My promise to you was to deliver if you trusted me, and I have."

Lynn stared at Randi thoughtfully, trying desperately to formulate a counter argument when Randi leaned over and whispered, "I do my job because that's what you hired me to do. Anything else that I do--namely anything to do with my personal life--is not anyone else's concern. My bedroom doesn't affect my work."

"You better make sure you keep it that way" Lynn said coolly, trying desperately to summon the steely resolve that came to Randi so naturally.

Randi drew back and smirked. "Don't worry about me, child" she said, cocking her head. "And incidentally, things are going very well, Lynn, thanks for asking."

Lynn stared at her a moment more before relaxing and shaking her head. "God what it must be to be you" she muttered in amazement as the cab slowed to a stop.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Randi said before throwing open the taxi door and stepping onto the pavement. 

The courthouse towered before them as they climbed the stone steps together, Randi's black stiletto heels tapping rhythmically in contrast to Lynn's two-inch heels (she'd learned from the last time), and they walked swiftly inside, taking the elevator to the fourth floor legal library that housed the information they both needed.

"You think an hour will be good for ya?" Randi asked, looking at Lynn. The library itself was massive, and what they needed sat in opposite sections.

"Yeah, that'll work" Lynn said breathlessly, watching Randi turn swiftly and sail out of sight. Lynn shook her head in amazement. If she were honest with herself, sometimes she resented the care-free, easy marriage that--until their separation--she had had for the last nearly 20 years. Nothing of her life experience could be utilized to mold her into the sort of woman Randi was. Not that she envied the abuse that had made Randi into who she was, but she envied the strength that had resulted from her ability to survive the incomprehensible. The hardest thing Lynn ever faced was her divorce, and even that was turning out to be decently amicable, all things considered. 

An hour later they were back in the cab and heading to the office, and conversation this time was pleasant--focused mostly on Lynn, who was mourning the holidays that would never be the same again for her children--and they were on their way back into the office when Andres looked up from his desk as Randi strode in through the door.

"Lunch?" she asked casually.

"In your office" he replied, rising from his seat and following her, shutting the door behind them.

Lynn slowed her pace, glancing as inconspicuously as possible at them through the open blinds--which were in the process of shutting--when she heard Danni beside her. "Think this'll end in laughter, or tears?" she said, gesturing toward Randi's office.

Lynn inhaled slowly, pursing her lips before she said, "I don't care, so long as we're not adversely affected in anyway." She walked off in the direction of her office, leaving Danni alone. She was about to walk off when she heard Randi's husky laugh from behind the door. 

She paused, cocked her brow, and took a bite of her apple before turning in the direction of the kitchen, where last night's lasagna sat waiting in the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"You busy tonight?" Randi asked casually, glancing at Andres curiously over her fork, on which sat a thin slice of rare beef.

"No" Andres replied simply as he took another bite of his fries. 

"Would you like to be?" Randi said saucily, watching him as he looked curiously up at her.

"Okay" he said, looking away again and taking a bite of his burger.

"Well don't get too excited" Randi said, lowering her fork and shooting him a terse glance.

"'Casual, Andres, strictly casual. No emotions, no puppy dog eyes'--"

" _Casual_ , not blithely disinterested!" Randi snapped, rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her salad. 

"Not much difference" Andres shot back, rolling a fry through the ketchup on his plate.

"What the hell is this about, Andres?" Randi asked, her patience for his moodiness plummeting to a new low. Lately, she'd noticed more and more of that where he was concerned, and found herself wondering what happened to the carefree, somewhat egotistical 25 year old she'd hired nearly a year ago.

Andres paused, wondering if he should be honest with her before finally saying, "Nothing. Just tired, that's all."

"Well it's not my fault you don't get enough sleep. I told you when we started this thing that our personal time cannot affect our ability to remain professional with one another in the office, remember? If you're too bombarded let me know, I'll let you sleep."

"Guess that's why I'm on the receiving end of a lecture" Andres said, throwing her a look of displeasure as he leaned back in his seat. 

Randi paused, before leaning over her desk and saying coldly, "Don't get smart with me, Andres, I may be your bed partner, but I'm your boss first and foremost."

"Really? The way you call all the shots and control everything about our relationship, I couldn't tell" Andres said sarcastically, picking up his now empty container and closing the lid.

"What relationship, Andres? The one where we sleep together and do nothing besides that, is that what you're referring to?" Randi asked incredulously.

"Well now who's sounding _blithely disinterested_?" Andres retorted, imitating her southern drawl as he over-enunciated the latter part of the sentence.

"Andres--"

"You know what, Randi? There's nothing going on with me, okay? I'm tired, that's all. You told me you wanted things casual, you have the upper hand where... _everything_ is concerned, so I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the ride and try to get enough sleep. So no, there's nothing wrong. I'm tired, I just need a night off, and then you can come over tomorrow, okay?" he said as he stood, looking angrily down at her before turning and walking toward the door. 

"Watch your step, Andres. The same intensity I use in the bedroom can be used to fire you" Randi said icily. 

Andres glared at her for a moment before throwing open the door and storming back to his desk. Randi threw her napkin down angrily and rolled her eyes. She'd already had the displeasure of being controlled by one man, she'd be damned if she'd let herself get riled up over another.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex waltzed in through the office doors, glancing curiously at Andres' moody expression and Randi's closed door before landing in the kitchen, where Danni was pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Is this a law office or a morgue?" he asked quietly, nodding in Andres' direction.

"Both," Danni replied smoothly, "seems our lovers have had themselves a tete-a-tete this morning that did not end well."

"Ah, you mean a relationship between a vain, 25 year-old Ricky Martin look-alike and a near 60 year old emotionally damaged-and-thus-detached heart of steel might possibly not end well?" he asked in faux surprise, popping his brows at her.

Danni snorted as she sipped her drink and said, "For what it's worth, Lynn did have a talk with her this morning about that, but I guess some people have to live and learn."

"The power imbalance there is just astounding" Rex said, grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet.

"What power imbalance?" Randi asked, her slender, glamorous figure suddenly darkening the doorway.

Danni flushed and threw Rex a desperate glance as he turned and looked at Randi and said as easily as possible, "Nothing. I mean, just the...imbalance between men and women that has haunted us since the beginning of time."

Randi arched her brow and studied him coolly before slowly walking toward the fridge and pausing before saying, "Funny that a narcissistic infomercial-using attorney and a husband stealing grunt worker should have anything to say on the matter."

"Those commercials were not infomercials!" Rex barked, annoyed at yet another swipe at his formerly employed method of self-advertisement.

"That thing with Don happened one-time, Randi, one time!" Danni said, watching a cool smirk spread over Randi's face as she headed back toward the doorway. 

"Seems the balance of power has shifted yet again" she said as she strode out of the kitchen, leaving Danni and Rex alone at the kitchen island. 

Rex watched her go before turning to Danni and drawing in an annoyed breath as he said, "You know, sometimes she can be a real bitch" as he grabbed his granola bar angrily and turned to leave.

"Tell me about it" Danni said, following him in a huff.


	4. Chapter 4

Andres stood in the kitchen, unscrewing the top on his bottle of Gatorade while simultaneously nursing another bad mood. A few days had passed since the argument with Randi--which, given the avoidance of eye contact and otherwise timidity he knew everyone knew about--and neither he nor she had made any moves to reconcile. Where conflicts were concerned, Randi had certainly known and had her share, and she had no interest in resolving one with--as he heard her put it the other day to Lynn when she thought he was out of earshot--"a man who is essentially a boy toy", and Andres had a nasty temper himself that, when it flared, usually resulted in him storming off (as he had) and avoiding the situation altogether. This point was something his mother had addressed with him time and again, and while he was tired of hearing her lecture about his ineffectiveness at handling his emotions in a mature, adult way, he was still immature enough to dismiss her entirely and ignore the subconscious guilt. 

So, he had resolved simply to avoid Randi as best he could while not letting his job performance suffer, and used the now un-used night hours to plow through some course work for his law classes. He glanced up when he heard the sound of heels hitting the tile floor and saw Danni walk into the kitchen, throwing him a smile as she did so.

"Hey, Andres" she said, opening the fridge and pausing before settling on hummus and crackers (the latter of which sat on the counter). 

"Hey, Danni" he said, trying his best to sound polite.

"Still haven't talked to Randi?" she ventured casually, throwing him a wry look that suggested she had placed hard cash on a bet that their relationship wouldn't last.

"I don't talk about my private life" he answered simply, pursing his lips in annoyance.

His stature and striking good looks didn't fool Danni. She could tell that underneath the sleek black hair and enviable good looks was a man whose internal makeup consisted still of a little boy pretending at adulthood. She hadn't had nearly the bad experience that Randi did with men, but she'd known enough (and dated enough) to spot a man wrestling with crippling insecurity and self-doubt when he stood in front of her. For all the pomp, Andres' inner being was essentially a scared, selfish child floating on water with an anchor that he had never found a place to cast. Besides his good looks and charisma, he'd never been involved with someone deeply enough to test everything he knew about himself and the world around him, and certainly not with someone as internally broken as Randi. He'd hoped, she knew, at the start of this whole thing that his good looks and charm would be enough to sustain things again, and was now realizing that he'd found a depth he was unfamiliar with.

"Oh that's right, you just get involved with your boss and then get pissed off when people ask you questions, my mistake" she shot back, completely willing--and a little excited--to go toe to toe with him.

"Excuse me?" Andres said, throwing her a nasty glare.

"You don't fool me, Andres, you're not upset at whatever crap argument you had the other day, you're upset with Randi for not needing you like you wanted her to."

"Hey, you know, you have a lot of nerve--"

"You didn't say I was wrong."

"You know, maybe the only thing I'm upset about is getting involved with some 60 year old when I could've been chasing tail my age, maybe that's what pisses me off" he snapped, snatching his Gatorade off the counter and storming back to his desk.

Danni's mouth dropped open in shock as she glanced at the doorway, praying Randi hadn't been close enough to hear his last remark. Thankfully, her office door was securely closed, but Danni decided she was not done--for what reason, she didn't know, as she barely knew either of them beyond the office pleasantries--and she sailed passed his desk and looked him dead in the eye as she said, "You know what, Andres, you're a coward."

Before Andres could even think to react, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm filing a motion for temporary custody in my case" Randi said to Rex, who was seated opposite her at the conference room table as they ate their lunches.

"That bad?" he asked in surprise.

"The mother's a nut job, I've got to protect the kid. I know the courts will give me hell for not giving the mother favor, but there's enough evidence to back up my stance that she's using her son as a pawn."

"So you're on the side of men again, congratulations" Rex said smugly, smirking at her as he leaned back.

"Don't get your Depends too wet with excitement, I'm doing what's best for that little boy, nothing more. Your lot are still pigs, but I am also a mother, and I can't in good conscience leave a child with someone I wouldn't trust to watch my own."

"Fair enough" Rex said, leaning forward to take another bite as he glanced at her curiously. 

"...What?" Randi asked somewhat tersely, catching his curious eyes roving over her as she ate.

"Oh nothing," Rex began, in a tone that clearly indicated there was something, "I guess I'm just at a standstill with my case and was wondering if I could bounce my problems off of you and see if you can make them land somewhere in the land of solutions."

"Be my guest" Randi said, taking another bite and waiting for him to continue.

"Well...my client's in this weird scenario. Divorced from her husband--"

"Long-term?"

"Twenty some odd years together."

"Yikes."

"Indeed. Anyway, she's divorced, an emotional basket case, and she and the ex are having problems deciding how to divvy up some timeshare they bought years ago and both forgot they had."

Randi popped her brows. "Sound like fun, responsible people."

"Oh yeah" Rex answered sarcastically. "Anyway, so there's this division of assets bullshit that I'm working through, and the woman asks me the other day if she can bring her boyfriend to our next meeting."

"Uh-huh."

"Well I said no, absolutely out of the question."

"...On what grounds?"

"Well the guy's half her age. Some movie star looking s.o.b that she thinks she needs to involve in her timeshare thing, and I think it's completely ridiculous."

"Because he's younger" Randi said, in a tone that insinuated that she thought his reasoning was nothing more than asinine.

"He looks like he'd have trouble getting two and two to equal four!"

"So what?"

"Oh come on," Rex retorted, throwing an arm on the table, "you're kidding right? I'm a respected, tenured attorney with a lot of successes under my belt. I don't have time to let some half-wit help my client figure out her life, that's my job."

"So you think that his being younger than you immediately renders him incompetent, is that what I'm hearing?"

"You're damn right it is."

"You know, Rex, you've said a lot of crap in the time I've been here, but this has got to rank right up there at the top. I mean--"

"So you think I should just let him waltz right in is what you're saying?"

"He's an adult, Rex. He may not fit your image of what a normal, functioning adult looks like--which apparently to you is someone like yourself, suits too expensive and mere baby steps away from hair plugs driving an over-the-top cruiser--but that doesn't mean he's incompetent!"

"So I should treat him how I treat you, same standards, same everything?"

"You should treat him like you treat any other person half your age!"

"Oh uh-huh, so why don't you do that with Andres?"

Randi stopped short, staring blankly at him and struggling to figure out if she heard him right before saying, _"I'm sorry?"_

"You heard me. I may be a joke to you--or as you like to call it, 'that infomercials idiot'--but the office walls are thin and there's not that many of us so word gets around. I know about your fight the other day."

"Rex, I'm warning--"

Rex leaned forward and looked her square in her eyes as he said, "Listen, you can blow me off all you want to, but I've been in your shoes before. I've ruined a lot of relationships holding people to standards that were unfair."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Randi snapped, jumping to her feet and snatching her lunch container off of the table.

"He's in over his head, Randi!" Rex called as she stormed out of the conference room and back to her office. He leaned back, listening to her angrily shove things around on her desk as he said to himself, "Ughhh, I fight for my brethren and this happens."


	6. Chapter 6

The stove clicked off as Andres grabbed the skillet and walked it over to his kitchen counter where his plate sat waiting, dropping the stir-fry onto it and grabbing a fork from the drawer before tossing the skillet back onto the stove. The TV was on and currently running some commercial for this winter's most-anticipated film release--honestly, he was pretty sure that in the time it took him to cook his dinner he'd seen the commercial three times--and he was reaching for the remote when he heard a soft knock at the door. He hesitated, knowing who it likely was but still wondering, before dropping his dinner and remote onto the living room table and walking toward the door. 

He opened it slowly to reveal a contemplative looking Randi, who was bundled in one of her furs to protect her against the particularly harsh rigors of this particular winter. She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something before she sighed and said, "Are we gonna talk like this?", watching as a terse look crossed his face before he reluctantly opened the door. Truthfully, she hadn't planned on sounding so agitated, and told herself she would approach the conversation with the utmost maturity, but that fast went out the window when she got to the door.

She stepped inside, slipping off her coat and watching Andres walk back to the sofa and pick up his dinner. He was turned partially away from her, eyeing the TV, but he hadn't sat down, and Randi sensed he was likely anticipating what she would do before he did anything.

"You gonna start or should I?" she asked, resting her hands against the back of the sofa and leaning gently over it as she eyed him. 

"Your move" he said simply, still avoiding eye contact.

"I wanna know what the hell is going on with you" she said bluntly, watching as he turned to look at her.

"With me?"

"This," she said, motioning her finger in his direction, "this whole attitude, moody-James-Dean thing you're doing, that's not the man I hired and not the guy I was sleeping with for the past couple of months, so what's the deal?" 

"I don't have any _deal_ , Randi."

"My mistake, I guess I completely misread your charming demeanor."

" _My_ charming--you know, you have a lot of nerve--"

"People in the office are starting to ask why you're being such a jackass."

"Yeah?" Andres asked tersely, dropping his food on the living room table, "well they also want to know why you're such a stone cold bitch, Randi, let's be fair."

 _"Excuse me?"_ she asked, folding her arms angrily.

"You heard me" he snapped. "You know, you think just because you have problems--"

_"Problems?"_

"--You use your past as an excuse to be someone that deep down I'm not even sure you like!"

"Yeah, well you use your age and good looks as a way to skate through life not caring about anyone, and when someone actually takes you up on that offer and decides to keep things casual, all of a sudden that's an issue!"

"That is not an issue!"

"Oh really? Well then why the hell have you been acting like such an asshole these past few days? Is this just who you become after you've had enough of any woman, you just resort to this college-kid shtick so she'll leave you alone?"

"Oh please," he said, shaking his head and looking away from her, "as if I'm the one pushing anyone away here."

Randi glared at him and set her jaw. "I'm not pushing anyone away, I'm giving you exactly what I said I would. A casual, no-strings-attached relationship that we decided was suitable and mutually beneficial to us both."

"No! We did not decide!" Andres said, pointing at her. "You decided! You decided since you were too afraid to deal with a man--any man--after your divorce, and I had no choice but to take it or leave it. No grey area, no conversation--"

"Oh, so is this your idea of a conversation?!" Randi bellowed angrily.

Andres looked at her momentarily before setting his hands on his hips and looking at the ground. "Okay, Randi," he said softly, "you want a conversation, I'll give you one."

"Be my guest" she spat, jutting out her hip and cocking her head defiantly. 

"I think you wanted this relationship with me because you wanted to have control over someone like your husband had control over you. Finally! You weren't a victim anymore! You were Randi King, man-hater and attorney extraordinaire, ready to knock down anyone who crossed your path. Your husband hurt you, demeaned you, broke your spirit, and when you finally got out, finally got away, you didn't stop and think about how amazing it was that you survived! You didn't think about how incredible it was that you made it! All you thought about was taking your pain and getting even. And you like me because, finally, no one could dominate you. Finally, you were on top and I was on the bottom, walking in the dark and hoping that I could find a way to help you change."

"You're full of shit" Randi hissed, turning and heading for the door.

"So where's the conversation?" he called, watching her throw on her coat.

Randi hesitated before slowly turning on her heels and looking straight at him, taking a few steps toward him like a jaguar aiming for its kill. "You know what I think, Andres? I think you're just pissed off because you like me more than I like you, and you've never known what that's like."

"Oh please" he said, turning away from her and shaking his head. 

"No, no, I heard your little spiel, so you're gonna hear mine. You know, you're so used to being you, Mr. Universe-type. Guy walks into a bar and every woman just keels over hoping for a chance, and you're pissed off because for once in your life being good looking isn't good enough for you."

"Right."

"Admit it--you got into this relationship because you thought it would be easy. You saw another piece of tail walking your way and you jumped at it! And you thought if you babied me enough and entertained me at night that I would decide to _completely_ change my ways and become what you wanted, isn't that right?"

"Get out" Andres snapped.

"You liked me because you thought that I would like you more and that this relationship would be like the last and the one before that. You thought that I was _vapid_ enough to fall in love with you based on little more than a charming smile and a good time, well guess what? I am not that woman, and I am not going to change for you. You don't get to decide when I deal with my problems, I do, and you don't get to blame me for not being as weak as you wanted me to be. You're not stronger than me, you're scared. You're scared because for once in your life, you like a woman more than she likes you, and your ego never taught you how to handle that."

Andres was quiet as Randi turned to leave, and her hand was reaching for the door knob when he said, "Okay, Randi, you win. I'm weak, you're strong, you win. How's that for being just like your husband?"

Randi didn't bother replying. She slammed the door and walked swiftly back to her car, snatching her keys angrily from her purse. Inside his apartment, Andres stared out the window at the night sky, his eye catching sight of a twenty-something on the sidewalk below heading into a restaurant across the street. Had he not made dinner, he might have joined her, in the land of the familiar, where women always came calling and always came crawling back for more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Which one of you is bringing the tinsel?" Lynn asked, her pen hovering above her notepad. It was a few days before Christmas and she decided that, for their first Christmas at Holt & Associates, everyone should volunteer to bring both a decoration of some sort, and some food. Catering had been considered, but after making a few calls Danni came in with her head hung in defeat and said, "No one's catering. They've been booked for the last month, practically laughed me off the phone."

"We can cook" Lynn replied confidently, shrugging her shoulders.

"I make a great banana pudding" Patricia chirped happily, her blond hair flipping around her shoulders.

Danni managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes--Patricia's bubbly chirpy personality and seeming commitment to fulfilling the dumb-blonde persona having grated on her last nerves--and smiled briefly at Lynn before saying, "We got no other options."

Now, they were standing around the kitchen island, Rex leaning back against the counter, as they all figured out what to bring and who would bring it.

"Barbecue chips! Oh, and I grill a mean steak" Rex said boastfully, smirking at them.

"Chips and steak? It's Christmas dinner, not a Fourth of July cookout" Lynn said, looking appalled.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I shall bring whatever the kingdom deems appropriate" he said snarkily.

"Garlic mashed potatoes or potato salad--your pick--and I'll bring some of my nutcrackers from the house" Danni offered.

"Garlic mash, and nutcrackers sound great" Lynn said, scribbling furiously. "Rex, can you do a pot roast?" 

He stared at her blankly.

"I'll do the roast, just make some vegetables."

"Grilled vegetables, yes ma'am" he said, walking back to his office. 

Lynn shook her head again when she heard Randi's heels hitting the tile and turned to look at her before saying, "Oh Randi, we're doing a Christmas potluck, everyone's bringing some food and a decoration for the office--"

"I'm not a potluck person" Randi said coolly, taking a water from the fridge.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I'm bringing garlic mashed potatoes, my specialty!" Danni said, smiling excitedly in an attempt to win Randi over.

Randi stared at her blankly for a moment before saying in a deadpan voice, "Wow, garlic mashed potatoes, you must feel so original."

"Come on, Randi. Look, I know you spend Christmas alone and this is our first year as a company and we haven't gone under. This is a big deal to me" Lynn protested, looking at Randi pointedly.

Randi hesitated, meeting Lynn's wanting gaze, before she relented and muttered, "Dinner rolls and old Christmas lights, and that's all you're getting" before disappearing out of sight.

"Thank you!" Lynn called, scribbling on her notepad again.

"Guess that just leaves Andres" Danni said slowly, glancing at Lynn's list.

Lynn inhaled slowly, nodding and heading toward Andres' desk, where he sat furiously typing on his computer.

"Hey, Andres--"

"Cola de Mono, it's a coffee/rum drink with sugar and spices, always have it at Christmas" he said, not looking up from his screen.

"Sounds great" Lynn said halfheartedly, writing slowly while glancing curiously at him. The drink did actually sound great--she was hoping someone would provide a Christmas buzz--but she still felt like an idiot for not knowing how to confidently start a conversation with either him or Randi without feeling intimidated by their cool, dark personalities.

"How's the schoolwork going?"

"Huh?" Andres said, turning to look at her for the first time since she'd walked over to his desk.

Lynn swallowed, squaring her shoulders and affecting a more confident appearance. "Your coursework, at the law school? Randi said she's been trying to help you figure out what you want to do with your life."

"Great" he said unenthusiastically, turning away from her.

She hesitated before setting the notepad on his desk and sitting on the edge of it, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"You know, Andres, I get that you're going through a hard time right now--I am myself, you know, the whole divorce thing--but when you're in this office, my office, I expect a professional attitude. I know Randi's your immediate supervisor, but I'm her supervisor, which also makes me yours. Don't bring your problems into my office."

He stared at her for a moment, and she could see that he was forging for a response before he finally leaned back slightly and said, "Okay."

She studied him for a moment, looking into his moody, unhappy eyes before leaning closer and saying confidentially, "If there's anything you ever need help with, you can come to me. The same goes for Randi, or anyone else here--my door is open. The personal stuff is all yours, but I'm your boss, not your enemy."

Andres looked a little surprised as she got up from his desk, and merely nodded in response, unable to figure out what to say.

She strode back into the kitchen where Danni was waiting and said, "Andres is bring Cola de Mono, some Chilean rum/coffee drink. That should give us a little buzz."

"He's so immature" Danni said, wrinkling her nose in displeasure.

"He's 25" Lynn countered, trying to remain objective.

"That's no excuse" Danni shot back. "I was 25 once."

"How old were you when you slept with that married guy a few months back?" 

Danni's mouth dropped open in shock as Lynn smirked and sailed out of the kitchen to her office. She liked a good gossip as much as anyone, but she constantly reminded herself that she was the 'Holt' of Holt & Associates, and she needed to act like it.

She dropped the notebook on her desk and felt Randi come up beside her as she dropped some paperwork beside the notepad.

"There's the 414 you wanted help with. Those medical bills were a nightmare, but I got through it" she said, glancing briefly at the notepad.

"Andres is bringing Cola de Mono. You ever try it?" Lynn asked curiously, casting her a glance.

"Mm" Randi said, shrugging noncommittally before turning to leave.

"You're both coming, right?" Lynn called after her, stopping Randi in her tracks.

Randi stared at her for a moment before motioning with her finger and saying, "Is this the personal life that you promised you wouldn't get involved with?"

"No," Lynn said, folding her hands in front of her as she leaned against her desk, "this is me reminding you of your promise that your personal problems wouldn't interfere with your work."

Randi stared at Lynn, almost in disbelief at the newfound sense of confidence she seemed to have found as Lynn continued, "I'm your boss, Randi, and his. I want you both to come, but I want you both to be professional if you're going to be there."

Randi stared at her a for a few more seconds before replying, "Will do" before sauntering out of her office.

Lynn watched her for a moment before subtly smirking and sitting down at her desk, trying to remember if the previous incarnation of the firm--the one that included her husband--had had as interesting a cast of characters as this one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lynn flung open the conference room door and held it as Rex stumbled passed her, dropping the large trey of vegetables onto the table and heaving in relief.

"Remind me why I couldn't bring chips?" he asked, looking at her wearily as he dropped his coat over a chair.

"Because this is Christmas and you care about us" she said playfully, patting his shoulder and looking impressed at both the array and amount of food he'd brought.

"Took me 2 hours, but there's every vegetable known to man on that trey" he said, grabbing a piece of broccoli and shoving it in his mouth. 

"Smells great" she said, walking out into the entry way where Danni and Patricia were just making their way through the door.

"Where's Viveca?" she asked, tacking some tinsel to the walls.

"Sick grandmother, remember? She's in Mississippi?" Danni said, trudging passed her with a large glass bowl of mashed potatoes as Patricia proudly carried her banana pudding in behind her.

"Right, right" Lynn said, feeling stupid for forgetting something that Viveca had mentioned weeks ago.

She heard the door open again and looked up to see Randi and Andres walking side by side, each holding their respective dishes and Christmas ornaments.

"In the conference room?" Randi asked, knowing the sight rendered Lynn tongue-tied. 

"Uh-huh" she sputtered, following them with a curious gaze.

A few seconds later Randi emerged, Christmas lights in hand and said, "I'll string these up along the front desk, it's only a 10 foot string."

"You and Andres...?" Lynn asked cautiously, glancing up at her from her tinsel.

"You said professional, Lynn" Randi reminded her, not looking up.

"Well, I know--"

"That's what that was, professional" Randi said abruptly, her tone indicating the matter a closed topic.

Lynn wanted desperately to fish for more, but decided that would be inappropriate and went back to the task at hand, finishing a few minutes later and rounding everyone up in the conference room. She drew in a slow breath, looking around the room before saying anything.

"Listen...I'm not really one for big hoopla, touch-your-heart speeches, so I promise I'll keep this short, but I just wanted to say thank you, to each of you. When my husband left, he took most of our clients, our furniture, and almost all our staff with him, and I barely scraped together what I had and somehow managed to convince all of you to trust me while I tried to rebuild from the ground up. We've had a lot of late nights and long hours, but you've done me proud, and I call this place Holt & Associates for a reason, because I couldn't have done it without you. So, Merry Christmas."

Everyone smiled and clapped, a few shouting "Here here!" before everyone dispersed and grabbed a plate, looking intently at the food.

"Everything smells great" Danni said, proudly noting that her mashed potatoes were already half gone.

"No kidding" Rex said, reaching over her to grab a napkin off the table.

"Anyone want Cola de Mono?" Andres called over his shoulder, taking one of the two large pitchers he'd brought and filling glasses.

"Me!" came several enthusiastic voices. Lynn was the first to grab a glass, wafting it under her nose and catching the scent of rum immediately. 

"You weren't kidding with the alcohol" she said, glancing at him as she took a sip, the sugar and spices hitting her tongue first only for the rum to slowly overtake both, leaving that familiar strong sting at the back of her throat. 

"You said you wanted a Christmas buzz" he answered gamely, half-grinning at her as he filled the other glasses. 

"We eating in here?" Randi called, motioning to the table.

"Yep!" Lynn answered.

Lynn took her seat and glanced up inconspicuously, watching Andres catch Randi's eye and hold up a glass with a questioning look on his face. Randi hesitated before nodding subtly, and Andres took her cue, walking over to where she was seated and setting the glass in front of her. A cordial, mild interaction at best, but she smiled nonetheless.

"We rooting for them now?" Rex asked curiously, catching sight of Lynn's smile.

Lynn shot him a look and said, "No, but we can't rightly call them stupid for messing around when we were immature enough to root for them to fail."

Rex shrugged and Danni said, "I still think it's ridiculous."

"I think it's none of our business" Lynn said firmly, glancing at them again. Randi and Andres were seated on the other end of the table, opposite each other, but so far not socializing or looking at one another. As incredulous as the idea of them together seemed, she couldn't in good conscience want them to be unhappy apart just because she found it more socially acceptable. It wasn't like it escaped anyone's radar that they were happier together.

"Not a bad spread" Randi said, casting a complimentary glance around the table. 

"Your vegetables are impressive, Rex" Patricia said, nodding at him.

"Is there anymore bread?" Andres asked, looking around curiously.

"In the tub over there" Randi said, looking at her plate but motioning in the direction of the wall where any large containers had been left on a smaller table in the corner.

Andres looked somewhat surprised that she had answered, then realized she was the one who brought the bread, before getting up to get another piece. 

"Anyone else?" he ventured, looking back at them.

Both Danni and Patricia raised their hands quickly and he dropped rolls onto their plates while munching on his own. 

An hour and some change later, things were winding down, and they were attempting to figure out how to handle what was left. Rex had quickly suggested that things stay in the fridge at the office since they'd need food to eat anyway, and everyone nodded in agreement and started packing things up.

Andres was sealing his plastic pitchers when he noticed Randi at the far end of the wall, closing the lid where the leftover rolls sat and wiping crumbs off the table.

"Your bread was good" he said casually, not really sure he was ready to apologize, but sort of curiously testing the waters.

"It would seem so" she mumbled, noting most of it was gone before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

Andres bit his lip and finished what he was doing, wiping the table behind himself before walking the pitchers into the kitchen and shoving them in the fridge.

No one was in the mood to leave, and they were all fairly buzzed, so they hung around in the entryway, finding chairs to fall into and chatting about the weeks ahead.

"I've got that deposition on Tuesday" Rex said, looking at Lynn.

"Right, right," she replied, shutting her eyes momentarily, "remind me again that morning so I can make sure no one sits waiting for you in the lobby."

"I'll remember" Patricia said, nodding vigorously. "Just because I'm helping Danni with her filing doesn't mean I don't still take care of the front desk."

Lynn offered her a half-smile, waiting until Patricia looked away before meeting Rex's eyes and mouthing, "Remind me."

"I will" he mouthed back, looking at Patricia before shaking his head.

"Anyone up for a round of Never Have I Ever?" Danni offered, the rum hitting her slight frame harder than the others. 

"That's not work appropriate" Lynn admonished, casting her eyes around the room. "Where's Randi?" she said after a moment, causing everyone to turn their heads.

They mumbled in confusion, shrugging their shoulders as Lynn looked at Andres and said, "Do you know where she is?" 

"No" he said, looking somewhat uneasy. "I'll go find her."

Andres got up quickly, shutting the door behind him as the others carried on with their conversation. He walked out into the parking lot, only to find that her car was already gone. He stood out in the cold for a moment, pondering what to do, before trudging back inside, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Well?" Lynn asked, looking at him curiously as he walked back through the door.

"Gone" he said, averting his gaze and trying not to look to upset.

"Did she--" Danni began before Andres interrupted.

"Holidays are kind of hard for Randi, you know...no family..." he said slowly, standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

The others stared at him sadly for a moment before slowly getting up and heading home themselves. 

"Well that killed the buzz" Rex mumbled as he fell in line beside Danni.

"Rex" she said, shooting him a sharp glance.

"Wrong crowd" he said, holding up his hands and following her into the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

"You ever find out what happened to Randi?" Danni asked Lynn as she walked into her office and handed her a case file.

"Said she wasn't feeling well" Lynn answered, thumbing through the paperwork aimlessly.

"You buy that?" Danni asked, eyeing her pointedly.

Lynn looked up at Danni for a moment, glancing briefly at Andres, who was sitting at his desk, before looking back at her.

"All things considered, it wasn't a total lie" she said softly. 

Danni bit her lip, nodding briefly before disappearing out the door. 

Lynn continued her thumbing for a few minutes before glancing at her watch and jumping to her feet. "Shit" she said, snatching her purse from inside her desk and hurrying toward out of her office. "Andres, I forgot I've got to be at court in 15, will Randi be back soon?" 

"About 20 minutes from now, she had that client meeting this morning" he said, watching her fly passed his desk.

"Shit, um, okay, tell her I forgot that court thing I have--immigration thing, never mind, it's complicated--and we'll have to reschedule our visit to the magistrates office" she called over her shoulder, her words coming out in a jumble as she jerked her coat off the rack and sailed out the door.

"Okay" he called, realizing she couldn't hear her anymore before jotting a note on Randi's calendar and going about his business. 

It was 45 minutes later when Randi finally strode into the office, noting that it was eerily quiet as she glanced at her watch. Twelve thirty. Lunchtime. She shrugged, noticing Andres still at his desk and asked, "Any messages?"

"Lynn had to run to court, so no meeting at the magistrates today" he said, watching her sail by him.

She nodded in response, closing her office door behind her and tossing her things on a chair before walking over to her desk. She was about to sit down when she noticed a small note on her desk that read _Talk?_ in Andres' familiar, sloping scrawl. She inhaled slowly, thumbing the card thoughtfully before remembering that the office was fairly empty and that no one would be around to eavesdrop. She paused at the door, still trying to decide if she wanted to talk before opening it slowly and striding toward his desk.

Andres looked up, noticing her, the card still in one hand as she leaned against the desk. 

"Your move" she said simply, looking down at the calendar that sat in front of her.

Andres leaned back, pausing before looking up at her and saying, "You want things to go back to casual?"

"That's not what you want" she said, glancing at the ground.

"You want it."

"Not anymore."

Andres shifted uncomfortably. "So...is this it?"

Randi shrugged, still looking at the calendar. "Guess so."

"Just like that?" Andres asked, trying to hide it but feeling deeply disappointed.

"I think we both know this wasn't going to last."

"So you just give up?"

"Think we both have."

"No," Andres said, shaking his head and feeling his breath catch as he looked at her sad, dark eyes that still stayed locked away from his, "I'm trying to fight for you."

"Why?" she asked, sounding frustrated as she stared down at him. 

At this, Andres looked away, shrugging, his mouth falling open as he hoped his brain would provide him with a reply before Randi spoke up again.

"I'm too damaged, Andres, and you just want another notch on your bedpost, so let's just leave it at that, okay?"

She was halfway to her office before he shot out of his chair and followed her, catching the door that she was in the process of shutting as she whirled around in surprised. He closed it, leaning against it and looking at her, trying desperately to find something to say that sounded like a mature, rational counter argument. He was simultaneously bemoaning his former willingness to indulge his immaturity and temper, and realized that, had he listened to his mother, he might've thought of something by now.

"Andres--" 

"I really care about you" he said suddenly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Randi stopped short, the reply catching her by surprise, as he slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at her.

"Maybe in the beginning I was just hoping for another...bed notch or whatever you call it, but I don't feel that way anymore."

"Ah, the old 'I've changed' argument, never heard that before" Randi retorted, letting out a short snarky laugh as she sat back down behind her desk.

"I'm not your husband" Andres shot back, walking toward her desk and leaning on the back of one of her chairs.

Randi looked up, tears brimming in her eyes before she said, "Well I'm sorry, but to me, every man is. You don't survive what I did and just walk away, Andres, it follows you like a shadow."

"Look, I'm not asking you to change--"

Randi shot him a pointed look, and Andres stopped short, pursing his lips before sitting down and saying softly, "I know I said I wanted to help you change. I do...because I don't want you to live like this. But I'm not asking you to make it happen overnight."

Randi looked out the window, biting her lip as he said, "If I was really that vain, don't you think I would've left already?"

"You're not getting anything out of me, so if that's your angle--"

"I never asked for anything. I've slept with you for months and never asked for anything. And no one really knew for the longest time." He paused, fishing for his words before he said finally, "If I'm giving you the chance to change, can you give me the chance to grow?"

At this, Randi inhaled slowly, looking deeply into his eyes as she felt her emotions take hold again. She was fighting it desperately, trying hard to remain objective and casual, but something about what he'd said the other night had been bouncing around in her head since: the accusation that she used her past as a security blanket to remain someone bundled up from the rigors of the world, from any hardships or any more pain. What she didn't realize--until their argument the other night--was that her pain was also keeping her from joy.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for" she said softly, looking at her lap.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking at her in confusion.

"Nothing" she said, brushing at her pants. "You know, Andres, no matter how noble your intentions may one day become, this relationship can't last forever. There's a pretty obvious expiration date here, somewhere between you losing interest and me getting older."

"We're all getting older" he countered

"We all lose interest" she said plainly.

They stared at one another for a moment before Andres offered, "Let's take it day by day."

"Day by day?"

"Yeah. If, like you said, this thing runs its course or something, then at least if it's there one day and gone the next we won't be surprised. No broken promises, no ugly separation, no house in the country we have to divide, just us and our understanding that maybe it wasn't meant to be forever."

"That sounds rather mature of you" Randi said, popping her eyebrows.

"I'm working on it" he said honestly, studying her. "If the only thing we do is have fun and laugh together...maybe that's not so bad. That's a purpose. Besides...we've already learned from each other."

Randi stifled a grin and looked down at her desk.

"I want to learn more, Randi."

She bit her lip, hesitating before looking back at him and finally saying, "Alright, one day at a time. Don't expect any miracles."

"You mean a 25 year old Chilean dating a 60 year old American isn't a miracle?"

Randi stifled another grin, shaking her head and looking away as he said, "See, you're laughing. You should do that more."

"Not my fault you're only mildly funny."

"Think I'm only mildly good looking?"

"Oh my god" she said, shaking her head as they heard the office door open and Lynn and Rex coming back from lunch. "Get back to work."

"Okay" he said, glancing back at her before walking back to his desk.

"Goodnight" Lynn called as she headed out the door. It was now close to evening, and the day had pretty quickly wound to a stopping point. "I've gotta take my daughter to her recital, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Night!" they called back, slowly packing up their things as well. 

Randi flicked the light off in her office, eyeing Andres curiously at his desk as he was shutting down his computer and sliding into his coat.

"Dinner?" she said, coming up beside him.

He looked a little surprised, then smiled and said, "Where?"

Randi pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Take out? At your place?"

"Works for me" he said, following her to the elevator and stepping in beside her. They stood in silence as it slowly descended, Andres glancing over after a few moments and brushing his hand against Randi's.

"I'm not holding your hand" Randi said, shooting him a glance and shuffling shyly.

"But then how am I supposed to make everyone jealous?"

"You look like a magazine ad, they're already jealous" she retorted, glad they were finding their rhythm again.

"I think they're more jealous that I get to be with you. Don't kid yourself Randi, I'm not the only attractive one between us" he replied, the cool brisk air hitting their faces as they walked across the street to their favorite Chinese place.

"So you admit you find yourself attractive?" 

"I admit that I think about your lace underwear and heels a sinful amount of times each day" Andres said, watching her smirk as she shook her head.

"One thing at a time, Andres" she said as they stepped inside.

"One day at a time."

They looked at each other briefly and smiled, Randi nudging him with her shoulder playfully as they walked up to the counter. 


	10. Chapter 10

  
"Looks like we're back in paradise" Rex said, as he and Lynn stood side by side in the doorway of her office, watching Randi and Andres tease one another in the kitchen.

"'Bout time" Lynn said, her brow popping in surprise as she watched Randi giggle and look away shyly like a schoolgirl. 

"Think we'll get an invitation to the wedding?"

Lynn hesitated, not immediately hearing him before throwing him a snarky look and saying, "Shut up, Rex" as she nudged him with her elbow--and indication he should leave--before walking back to her desk. 

"Your Cola de Mono was good" Randi said softly, stirring her coffee as Andres put the creamer back in the fridge. 

Andres shut the door and looked back in surprise, walking over to her side of the counter and saying, "Didn't think it wowed you" as he nudged her playfully.

Randi threw him a playful glare as she turned to face him, wiggling coquettishly before admitting, "I wasn't ready to speak to you just then."

Andres leaned a little closer to her, trying to get close enough to flirt but not so close he might get in trouble as he said, "Hmm, are you ready to talk to me now?"

A giggle escaped Randi's lips as she whacked him on the arm, poking him and replying, "A professional distance is one of about 4-12 feet away, Andres."

"Oh!" he said, scurrying to the far side of the counter and planting himself against the corner opposite her in the kitchen. "A verbal warning; I take it very serious."

Randi was about to grab her coffee cup and leave him as a joke when she felt compelled to do something she hadn't done--to anyone--in a very long time. She paused before inhaling slowly and walking around the counter to where he stood, looking up at him nervously before simply putting her arms around his waist and hugging him gently as she rested her head on his chest. 

Andres, for his part, was too shocked to react, and Randi let him go fairly quickly before grabbing her cup and disappearing from the kitchen. He stood there for a few more moments, his brain trying to process what just happened, before eventually realizing he was still standing in the corner, at which point he walked awkwardly out of the kitchen. It wasn't a movie moment by any stretch, and as he sat at his desk it felt more awkward and prepubescent than any raging, flashing blitz of emotion that he thought might accompany that moment. Still, as he glanced at Randi from behind his monitor--now hard at work behind her desk, scribbling quickly as the phone sat in the crook of her shoulder--he was forced to acknowledge the little bead of feeling that rolled around in his chest when she hugged him.

It was something he'd never felt before. 


End file.
